The Survival Challenge
by Pilotaxel01
Summary: The Academy has a survival challenge in the Forest of Death.Also whats this about Naruto being able to use Hyouton(Ice Release)and Yoton(Lava Release).Find out by reading this story


Me:hmm,Tobi do you now who stole my cookies  
Tobi:nope Tobi a good boy(hides cookie behind his back)

Me:do you think it was naruto because his addiction to cookies have gone out of hand  
Tobi:yep totally naruto  
Me:Tobi do the disclamer for me while i go to get my cookies back(goes out the door with a pistol)  
Tobi:The idiot that just walked out the door does not own Naruto  
**BLOODLINE**** WARNING:Yoton(Lava Release)and Hyouton(Ice Release)**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha as the students of Konoha Academy got ready for a survival test in Konoha's Traning Ground 44 also known as The Forest Of Death.

Normally the civilian council wouldn't allow this but for once the elders voted against them allowing the academy to have the survival test

"Students pay attention"Iruka said as his eye began twitch knowing that they weren't listening to him  
**"Pay Attention"**screamed Iruka as the students began to quiet down

"Good now before we begin here are the rules(here many students groaned)number is no killing justu over a B-rank is allowed to be may forfeit if you are out of chakra or have any life dangering may be as teas but there can only be one winner."here many people began to sprint to there friends except for one name is Uzumaki,Naruto  
_' I'll go in by myself '_Naruto thought'_I'll use the abilities I learned and practiced from the library.I think I'll also use the ones I made'_he thought as he heard Iruka say  
"These are sensors"Iruka said as he pointed at the tablet device"they give you information on justu and location of the other students"he said as he passed them out

so far the teams were:  
Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka  
Sakura Haruno, (in my fic she actually has some skill in genjustu)Ino Yamanaka, (in this fic she canuse alot of the shippuden ninjustu excluding medical ninjustu) Sasuke Uchiha(not as stuck up but still calls naruto a dobe)

Tenten,Neji Hyuuga,and Rock Lee(they are the same age as the rookie 9)

Shino Aburame,Shikimaru Nara,and Chouji Akimichi

Naruto by himself  
and other people not worth mentioning

"Ok begin" Iruka said as the gates open

* * *

Naruto's POV

Naruto begins to run through the forest to get to center to prepare a justu he had made

Soon he fines the forest and begins to use hand seals

"Hyouton:Hyountenka Foresuto no justu (Ice Release:Frozen Forest Technique)"Naruto said as the forest began to trees began to ice figurements and the ground began to turn into ice. Naruto runs of to eliminate the other sudents.

* * *

Kiba and Hinata's POV

"What is going on"said Kiba as she began to slide off the tree he was on because of the ice  
Hinata activates her Byakugan to look for the disturbance

"Kiba-kun there is chakra coming from the center of the forest 2 miles east" Hinata said

"Ok let's go but be careful" Kiba said as she began to walk towards the disturbance with Hinata in toe

* * *

10 MINS later all of the civilans have been eliminated due to Naruto using a justu called ShimoShunpo (Frost Flash Step).

"Well know that the weaklings have been taken care of,I can have a real fight."Naruto said with a smirk as he noticed two chakra signatures behind him  
"This should be easy it's only the dobe"said Kiba smugly

"Ok besides I've been itching for a fight"Naruto replied as he dropped into a taijutsu stance he calls the Shimokuma-ken (Frost Demon Fist)

Kiba begins to run at Naruto with Akamaru and starts spinning with Akamaru to use Garoga (Fang Wolf Fang).

The attacks flies at Naruto with high Gennin speeds as Naruto begins to fly through hand seals ending at Dog

"Hyouton:Hyobari Bimu no justu(Ice Release:Ice Paralaysis Beam Technique)"Naruto said as a beam of ice freezes Kiba as Naruto begins to go through hand seals again and it ends on tiger

"Yoton:Yougan Jura no Yoko Kami no justu(Lava Release:Molten Beast of the 9 Gods Technique)"Naruto said as a man angel made of lava with an arrow and bow shot an arrow at Kiba destroying the ice containing him and knocking him out  
"Oh well that was weak,Hinata want to go a round"Naruto said as he turned around to realise that the shockwave from his justu knocked Hinata out as well  
"Pathethic"Naruto said as he walked away back into the ice forest

* * *

Sasuke,Sakura,and Ino's POV  
"Ok we will split up here and tak out at least 3 of the other students,once you're done come back and make sure you are not followed"Sasuke said  
"Wait Sasuke-kun can we use the moniter that Iruka-sensei gave us"Sakura suggested  
"Ok"said Sasuke as he activated it  
"Who has been eliminated"asked Ino

"So far all of the civilians Hinata and Kiba"said Sasuke wondering how Hinata and Kiba were defeated

"Who defeated Hinata and Kiba"Sakura as Sasuke checked on them  
"It says Naruto beat them"said Sasuke disbelievingly  
"The dobe beat two middle classers,how did he do it"asked Sakura with wide eyes  
"There's a video hold on"said Sasuke as the 3 watched Kiba and Hianta's defeat  
"Where did he he learn that"said Ino

"I don't know but were splitting up now"said Sasuke"if you encounter Naruto take him out"  
"Hai(Yes)"replied the two kunoichi as they jumped from thier hiding spot

* * *

Ino's POV

Ino begins to look for Naruto_  
__'Maybe if I beat him Sasuke-kun would like me more_'Ino thought as she flew through the ice forest trees  
_brrp _Ino's stomach went  
'I_ guess I'm a little hungry_'Ino thought as she looked around'_I guess as long as no one's here I can have a snack_'she thought again as she grabbed an apple off the did she know that she had just fallen into one of Naruto's traps known as the justu Hyouton:Hyountenka Kajitsu no justu(Ice Release:Frozen Fruit Technique).As soon as Ino had taken a bite of the apple she had been turned into a frozen cocoon.

"This is not even funny"Naruto said as he came out of the camoplauge justu Mesiasgakure(The Art of Camoplauge).Naruto began to walk closer to Ino as he inspected her gear"Nothing I can use"he said after a then began to walk around the frozen forest once more

* * *

Was this story good or not because it's my first and I've never done this review Ja ne


End file.
